Some surface activity of active materials used in positive and negative electrodes of electrochemical cells, such as lithium batteries, can have deleterious effects. For example, electrolytes may decompose on surfaces of negative electrodes and/or positive electrodes. This decomposition may be due to the catalytic activity of the electrode active material surfaces, high electrical potential at these surfaces, and/or a presence of specific functional groups (e.g., hydroxyl and oxygen groups) on the surfaces. This electrolyte decomposition and other undesirable electrode surface reactions may result in an increased cell resistance, which in turn causes capacity fade and poor rate performance. Furthermore, substantial gas generation may occur inside a sealed case and cause swelling and potentially unsafe conditions. Many positive electrode materials and negative electrode materials can exhibit such deleterious activity. Nickel containing materials and titanium containing materials, such as lithium titanium oxide (LTO), are particularly prone to gas generation when used with many different electrolytes.